


Mundane Mystery

by Silex



Category: 11 Foot 8 Bridge - Fandom
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Gen, Humor, Trick or Treat: Trick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 22:01:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21083768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silex/pseuds/Silex
Summary: Some mysterious things are really too lame for anyone to care about other than for the hilarious YouTube video compilations.





	Mundane Mystery

**Author's Note:**

  * For [debirlfan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/debirlfan/gifts).

There are plenty of oddities in the world, most of them too mundane or small to notice. There’s a bridge, for instance, that’s inherently destructive, peeling the tops off of countless trucks. A sign warns that it’s 11’ 8’’.

The thing is, some of those trucks weren’t that tall and should have passed under with space to spare. Their drivers had been beneath plenty of bridges lower than it, but a dip or a raise in the pavement that’s never there when someone looks and the roof of the truck is peeled away like the lid of a sardine can.

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously, how many people who ran into it claimed that they'd been under it plenty of times before or managed to get under lower bridges no problem? They can't all by lying, can they?


End file.
